


Send My Love

by myarchangelgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angsty?, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myarchangelgabriel/pseuds/myarchangelgabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission for @mysupernaturalfics's writing challenge<br/>Song prompt was Send My Love by Adele</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send My Love

You were so done with Dean’s shit. Well, technically Dean and Sam were both offenders. They were pretty much the sibling equivalent of Romeo and Juliet, dying for each other constantly. It was exhausting trying to keep up with your boyfriend and his brother’s status of being either living or dead. 

And here you were. The apocalypse was nigh and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Sam was going to say yes to Lucifer pretty soon. You just wanted out. Out of this relationship. Out of this hunter’s lifestyle. To be frank, all you wanted was a simple apple pie life, but you knew that there was no way that was going to happen. Dean would never see your side of the argument and even though this relationship had a lot of great times, you were just so done with it. 

Late one night, you crept out of bed. Quickly packing a duffel bag full of clothes and toiletries, you kept an eye on Dean, who was still in your bed. You left your phone on the nightstand as someone could easily track it and find you. 

You found some stationary in your desk and quickly wrote a note to Dean. 

_Dear Dean,_

_This is not a goodbye note even if it seems like it. You and I had something really good going on, but I'm just so sick and tired of this lifestyle. I know that Sam’s going to give in to Lucifer’s demands pretty soon and I don't want to be caught in the crossfire this time. The only reason that this note is not a goodbye is because that feels weird. I have a feeling that I'll see you again._

_Don't come looking for me. You can try, but you won't find me. Find someone else, I'm not good enough for you. Send my love to you new lover, though. Whoever you find will be so lucky to have you. If you do find this special girl and Sam’s gone, let go of those ghosts. Don't let your past come back to haunt you. I know it'll be hard to forgive me since I'm leaving when you probably need me most, but please don't hate me for it._

_Good luck with the Apocalypse. See you maybe in the future._

_Much love,  
Y/N_

You silently walk through Bobby’s house into the living room where there's better light. You grab a piece of paper out from your duffel, which has angel warding written on it. Pulling up your shirt, you compare the tattooed warding on your hipbone to the one on the paper. It's perfect, so Cas or any other angel will be unable to find you. 

You chuck the paper into the trash and zip up your bag as silently as possible. After looking around, you open the front door and slip out into the darkness. 

You walk the few miles into Sioux Falls and from there, you call a taxi. You tell the cabbie to take you far away, which he obliges after you show him the money. 

\------

_Five months later_

You're walking around in Detroit, which is your new home. The cabbie you originally got only took you as far as Rochester, Minnesota, which meant you had to hitchhike the rest of the way to Detroit. You quickly got settled and got a job as a waitress at Chili’s (a chain restaurant). You were finally truly happy being able to live out your apple pie life. 

You had heard through the grapevine that Sam had consented for Lucifer and that Adam, the half-brother of the Winchesters, had become Michael’s vessel. They apparently both jumped into Lucifer’s Cage and had not been seen since. 

You were talking with your friend Aspen, who was also a waitress, when he walked in. Dean fucking Winchester walked into the restaurant that you worked at. He came with that one girl that he had a fling with a while back. What was her name? Clarice? No, that wasn't it. Elise? No, but that was close. Lisa. That was it. Her name was Lisa. Along with Lisa was a young boy, who appeared to be her son. 

It appeared that Dean got his own apple pie life after all. 

Aspen turns to you, “You've got table fourteen, Skylar.”

Yep, that's the name you're going by now. You were no longer Y/N Y/L/N, since you left that identity behind six months ago at Bobby’s house. Now you were Skylar Catton, the person you decided to be the second you stepped foot in Detroit. 

Sighing, you walk up to Dean’s table. “Hi, welcome to Chili’s. My name is Skylar and I'll be taking care of you tonight. What can I get you to drink?” 

Both Ben and Lisa order. Now it's his turn. 

“I'll just have water,” Dean says. When you look at him, there's no sign of recognition in his eyes. 

Smiling, you turn on to autopilot mode. You barely remember what happens the entire time that Dean is there. 

Before you know it, he signals for the check. You bring it to him and he quickly gives you a credit card. It has his actual name on it for once. He was definitely serious about this girl if he had a credit card that wasn't a scam. Lisa definitely must be something really special. 

You watch as he writes the tip and signs the receipt. Dean, Lisa, and Lisa's kid leave the restaurant soon after. You walk up to their now vacant table to retrieve the receipt. Dean tipped you pretty well, but when you turn the receipt over, there's a note written in Dean’s handwriting. 

It reads:

_If that wasn't a goodbye note, this definitely is. I forgive you for leaving._

You know you should probably be a bit sad, but you're not. Finally, you've got that piece of mind that you needed since now you know that Dean has moved on. You clutch the receipt to your chest and smile yourself.

You walk away from the table and whisper so no one else can hear you, “I'm free.”


End file.
